Randy Orton
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' "I'm a third generation superstar" -Randy Orton Randy Orton is a current WWE Superstar from the WWE series and one of Pichu95's DLC Characters to appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game Rival is Vegeta. Biography THE APEX PREDATOR OF THE WWE! From St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton made himself as the 3rd Generation Superstar, due to him not having many interests other the Wrestling, which is in his life after meeting WWE Hall of Famer, the late, great Andre the Giant. Being the Youngest World Heavyweight Champion at the age of 24, Orton made a name to himself as the Legend Killer, who wants to destroy Legends of WWE Past... THE LEGACY OF RANDY ORTON *''WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth'' *''WWE WrestleMania XIX'' *''WWE RAW 2'' *''WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs RAW'' *''WWE Day of Reckoning'' *''WWE Survivor Series'' *''WWE WrestleMania 21'' *''WWE Day of Reckoning 2'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2006'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2007'' *''WWE SmcakDown! vs RAW 2008'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2009'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2010'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2011'' *''WWE All-Stars'' *''WWE '12'' *''WWE WrestleFest'' *''WWE '13'' *''WWE 2K14'' Arcade Opening: Randy Orton is shown inside a warehouse in the wrestling ring with him thinking about about wrestling, saying that some people might see the same thing every year. He then say that he heard about a group-like zone with people battle to see who is the great fighter, for him, he think that it may be fake, but he heard that there is a great rival for him and he will not rest until he destroy the fighters career... Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Vegeta Reason: Randy Orton arrives to the Rival Arena, saying that the great rival is closer then he thinks, then Vegeta appears in front of him by teleporting. Vegeta see Orton is a threat to him, Orton looks at Vegeta seeing that he looks shorter then he thought. Vegeta, not happy from the insult, think that Orton might work for Frieza or maybe a liar. Orton, not proud of being called a liar, have no choice to fight Vegeta. Connection: Both Randy Orton and Vegeta are Anti-Heroes from they own series, WWE and Dragon Ball Z. They made friendly rivals from they own series, Randy has John Cena while Vegeta has Goku, along with that they also betrayed their closest allies, Orton with Cody Rhodes & Ted Dibiase Jr. and Vegeta with Nappa Transcript: ''Randy Orton: So... This is the place where a chosen rival is set. It looks like an empty space made by lazy people.'' (Vegeta appears in front of him) ''Vegeta: Now what's this now?'' ''Randy Orton: Hm... You look... kinda short, to face me...'' ''Vegeta: What!? How dare you! I'm the Prince of All Sayins! Not some crazed person! I've notice now... You must be working for Friza!'' ''Randy Orton: What!?'' ''Vegeta: Or you must be a liar to meet my match.'' ''Randy Orton: If this is what you wanted, You got it! Here!'' Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Randy Orton uses Wrestling moves like punches, kicks and grapples for his gameplay, making a skillful character to master. Moveset: center (Square Moves) *'Punches' - - Orton will do some punches, keep pressing the 3 times will allow Orton to do a combo *'Clothesline' - + * - + * - + *'Punches' - (Air) *'Clothesline' - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Kick' - - Orton will do some kicks * - + * - + *'Drop Kick' - + - Orton will hop and kick to either side he is facing *'Kick' - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *'Drop Kick '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *''' '- *'WWE Title''' - + - A WWE Title appears on Randy Orton's hands as he swings it before the title disappers from Orton's hands *'Ladder '- + * - + * - (Air) *'WWE Title' - + (Air) *'Ladder' - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * German Suplex - or * Uppercut - * DDT - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Steel Chair' - (Level 1): Randy Orton will grab a Steel Chair from the ground, move forward and swing it forward, KO any foes who is close to him. *'The Viper' - (Level 2): Randy Orton will dash forward and tackle anyone, KO'ing them who get's tackled. *'The Legend Killer'- (Level 3): In cinematic scene, Orton releases his All-Star, from WWE All-Stars, for 10 seconds ** : Allows Orton to uses the Punt ** : Allows Orton to use the DDT ** : Allows Orton to use his finisher, the RKO Quotes When Selected: *"You sure you want to face, the Viper?" *"Your career is already '''over..." *"It's a mistake to battle me..." '''Item Pick-Up: *"It's a no DQ match..." *"Seen's useful..." *"Just what I needed" *"Did someone leave this?" *"I could use this..." Prematch: *"You no match for me..." Taunts: *"Your weak..." When using 'The Viper': *"Fear the Viper!" When using "The Legend Killer': *"Kiss your life... Goodbye!" Successful KO: *"Your legend is dead!" *"Your life is done..." *"Didn't leave you to attack me..." *"Is that all?" *"Your life is dead to me..." *"You left me no choice..." Respawn: *"Looks like the opponent I can face..." *"I'm not finished yet!" *"Your in my list!" *"Returned to the match... Like a Madman!" Intros, Outros and Taunts Animations Intros: *'Here Comes the Viper:' Orton is faced behind the screen and turns around *'Your My Next Rival: '''Orton has his arms crossed with him facing the screen saying, "You no match for me..." *'I'm NOT Going Easy on You: Orton crank his knuckles and get to his battle pose *'''Your Career is Over...: '''Orton's head is face down as he is standing and then looks up, facing the screen '''Winning Animation: *'The Legend Killer: '''Orton will do his Legend Killer pose from 2004 *'It's Just Beginning: Orton cross his arms *'Fear the Viper: '''Orton turns to the screen as his eyes become viper eyes (From his entrance video) *'Your Career... Dead!: '''Orton, with his arms crossed, chuckles '''Losing Animation: *If The Legend Killer '''is chosen: Orton will punch the ground with his hand *If It's Just Beginning''' is chosen: Orton, shown busted open, get's knocked out *If Fear the Viper '''is chosen: Orton holds his head, shown that he has lost (From his entrance video) *If '''Your Career... Dead! '''is chosen: Orton punches the screen, in an angry face (Like Kratos' losing animation) '''Taunts: *'Stalking My Prey:' Orton will get the the ground and slam his hands to the ground, like he is stalking his prey, the opponents *'I Hear Voices in My Head: '''Orton will put his left hand on his forehead, like he has voices in his head *'Your Weak...: Orton will cross his arms and says "Your weak..." '''Result Screen *'Winning:' Orton will do his SmackDown vs Raw 2008 pose *'Losing:' Orton will have his arms crossed and his face looks away from the screen Idle Randy Orton has his knees bent and his fist cluching. He can either steach out his arms or cross his arms together Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Randy Orton, angryly, tries to break the chains *Big Daddy's Level 3: Randy Orton does a standard swimming motion *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: Randy Orton will be just floating around *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: Orton will put his left hand on his forehead, like he has voices in his head *Sackboy's Level 3: Orton's icon is in a bubble Minion His unlockable Minion is John Cena. He's unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Randy Orton. Costumes Apex Predator Randy Orton's default appearance. His default colour is Black trunks with White markings. His default costume *Alt 1: Red trunks with Golden markings *Alt 2: Black trunks with Red markings *Alt 3: Black trunks with Blue markings Shirt On, Shirt Off Randy Orton in his default appearance but with a t-shirt. His default colour is Black trunks with White markings and a Black T-shirt with the viper logo. His unlockable costume *Alt 1: Blue trunks with Red markings and a White T-shirt *Alt 2: White trunks with Golden markings and a Blue T-Shirt *Alt 3: Green trunks with Silver markings and a Black T-Shirt The Legend Killer Randy Orton during 2004. His default colour is light blue trunks with golden markings. His DLC Costume *Alt 1: Orange trunks with White markings *Alt 2: Red trunks with Gold markings *Alt 3: Black trunks with Blue markings Gallery 2438909.jpg|Randy Orton's Unlockable Costume randy.jpg|Randy Orton's DLC Costume (With his Alt 2 Colour) Randy_Orton.jpg|Orton's Winning Pose (Look Left) Icon and Background (Randy Orton).png|Randy Orton's Unlockable Icons and Backgrounds. Randy Orton VS Screen.png Randy Orton Menu.png Trivia *Randy Orton is the first DLC Character is Pichu95's DLC Selections to be not from a video game, but he made his debut in the PlayStation 2. *In Randy Orton's second losing animation, Orton's hand is covering the blood, due to this game rated PG, but if it's in Japan, Orton's hand dosen't cover the blood, making him the first character to have blood appear in the game. *Randy Orton's Menu Background is a dark gold snake's skin. Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:WWE Category:Real People